Une dernière année très spéciale
by ElenaDeSevilla
Summary: Par sécurité, tous les élèves de 7e année quittent Poudlard et vont étudier dans un lycée moldu pour le plus grand malheur des Serpentards, dont Draco Malfoy qui se retrouve coincé avec Granger pour le reste de l'année. Cette dernière affronte d'ailleurs les fantômes de son passé...
1. Un charmant duo

Une dernière année très spéciale

Résumé: Le ministère de la magie est tombé: Poudlard est menacé. Par conséquent, les élèves de 7e année doivent impérativement quitter Poudlard pour aller où le « Lord Noir » de les trouverai jamais: au monde des moldus, pour le plus grand désespoir de Draco Malfoy, qui en plus de cela, se retrouve avec Granger et ses amis dans cette folle aventure... (ne prend pas en compte certains éléments des différents tomes)

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent entièrement à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 1: Un charmant duo...

La gazette des sorciers l'a officialisée: celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour et même attaqué le ministère de la magie pour s'en emparer. Désormais, toute personne qui s'opposera à lui se verra passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban et sera donc privé de sa baguette magique à vie.

Jusqu'à là, ce début d'année s'annonçait plus que prometteuse pour la jeune Hermione Granger qui allait entamer la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. En effet, celle-ci avait appris il y a quelques jours qu'elle avait été nommé Préfet en chef, mais les récentes nouvelles brisèrent son rêve: passer une année scolaire normale, car même si elle adore Ron et Harry, elle voulait par dessus tout passer une année scolaire à peu près normale pour bien réussir ses ASPIC.

Malheureusement, le retour (désormais officiel) de Voldemort avait contrecarré ses plans car elle et ses amis se étaient désormais comme les ennemis numéros 1 du nouveau gouvernement.

Dumbledore avec l'ensemble du corps enseignant prirent dont une décision irréversible. Une fois la répartition des élèves de première année passée, il commença son fameux discours annuel:

« Bonjour à tous mes chers élèves et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, je tiens à rappeler que la forêt interdite est comme l'indique son nom INTERDITE. De plus, je voudrais saluer tous les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard ainsi que ceux de dernière année qui nous quittent l'an prochain. Pour continuer sur une note moins joyeuse, vous avez sûrement appris qu'un certain Lord Voldemort s'est récemment emparé du ministère de la magie. J'ai donc décidé, avec l'ensemble des professeurs de prendre de nouvelles mesure. Dorénavant, tous les élèves de 7e année seront isolés du reste de l'établissement et ceux, pour le reste de l'année, disa-t-il avec une pointe de mystère.

Comme le disait Albus il y a quelques instants, répliqua McGonagall après que tous les autres soient partis, Poudlard est menacé. Par chance, l'enceinte de l'établissement a été ensorcelés de tel sorte que toutes personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur soit protégée.

Malheureusement, continua Dumbledore, ils ne vous protègent plus car la plupart d'entre vous ont eu ou auront 17 ans au cours de cette année scolaire. J'ai donc décidé que vous deviez évacué les lieux le plus rapidement rapide. »

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle Dumbledore continua: « Je comprends que vous puissiez trouver cette idée loufoque voir totalement grotesque, mais c'est la seule solution qu'on puisse vous proposer. Mais avant de vous donnez plus de détails, veillez applaudir vos deux nouveaux préfets en chef: Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. »

Tous deux se levèrent au son des applaudissements pour les remercier mais se crispèrent en entendant le nom de son homologue et malheureusement pour eux, cela ne faisait que commencer...

« Pour en revenir à nos affaires, vous devez bien vous demander où vous pouvez vous cacher. Et bien je ne vois qu'un seul endroit où Voldemort ne vous cherchera pas immédiatement, dit-il en faisait un clin d'œil au jeune Potter, qui était le seul à comprendre.

Et où ça, si je puis me permettre, professeur ?, demanda Hermione.

Au monde des moldus, dit-il pendant qu'un grand tollé se faisait entendre du côté de Serpentards. Je n'ai pas finit, cria le directeur. En effet, pour diverses raisons, c'est le seul endroit où vous puissiez être en sécurité car qui pourrait se douter qu'un Serpentard accompagné d'élèves de d'autres maisons iraient là-bas? Voyant que cet argument avait eu l'effet escompté, il continua: afin de ne pas vous trouver seul et pour une meilleure entente entres les différentes maisons (les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se sentirent visés), le professeur McGonagall et moi avons décidés de faire des duos que vous ne pourrez absolument pas changé. Sur ce, veillez une nouvelle fois applaudir votre charmant duo en chef qui vous donnera toutes les indications ultérieurement j'ai nommé Miss Granger et M. Malfoy.

Charmant ?, demandèrent les deux désignés encore sous le choc.

Oui et même très, s'exclama Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin pendant que les deux préfets en chef se regardèrent d'un air dégoûté. En attendant que Minerva vienne pour vous donner tous les détails de l'année, je vais vous dire les duos formés. »

Après avoir entendu toute la liste, tous avaient perdus le sourire qu'ils affichaient au moment où ils avaient su que Hermione Granger passerait toute l'année avec son pire ennemi, en effet, Harry se retrouva avec Pansy, Ron avec Milicent, Parvati avec Goyle, Padma avec Nott, Lavande avec Crabble et... Blaise avec Ginny ! Oui, la jeune Ginny qui même si elle pouvait rester protégée à Poudlard, a voulue suivre ses amis et son frère malgré les nombreuses protestations des principaux intéressés et de sa mère qui durent laisser tomber vu sa détermination. Mais pour Hermione, c'était le seule point positif qu'elle voyait pour l'instant car, en plus d'être préfet en chef avec son pire ennemi, elle allait quitter Poudlard. Après avoir songé à ça, elle détourna ses pensés sur les duos crées: de tous, Parvati était sûrement la plus à plaindre car contrairement à Malfoy, Goyle n'était pas dotée d'une grande intelligence (Malfoy était le seul à lui faire concurrence au niveau note mais ça elle ne l'avouera jamais) et de plus n'avait pas un physique très avantageux à l'inverse de Malfoy qui, il fallait bien l'avouer n'avait aucun problème à ce niveau là... La jeune femme fut une fois de plus coupée de ses pensées par McGonagall qui lui demanda de venir le voir avec Malfoy.

« En tant que préfet en chef, c'est à vous de surveiller que personne ne manque de rien et de veiller à ce qu'ils suivent les indications que je vous donne. Vous partirait tous demain à l'aube avec ce portoloin qui vous emmènera à l'étranger.

A quel endroit exactement, professeur ?, demanda la jeune femme

A Paris, jeune demoiselle.

Wouaw, Paris j'ai toujours rêver d'y retourner, c'est là où je suis née.

Granger, on est en pleine guerre et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « wouaw » ?

Autant en profiter ce fera d'une pierre deux coups, on se réfugie de Voldemort et de sa troupe et on pourra aller à Paris! s'exclama la jeune femme toute excitée.

Une pierre deux quoi ? Bon, laisse tomber tant qu'on dégage de là.

Attendez, je n'ai pas finit, là-bas vous y trouverait des contacts d'Albus devant la Tour Eiffel qui vous logera tous dans un hôtel leur appartenant et ensuite vous acheter des vêtement moldus pour passer inaperçus là-bas. Nous vous donnerons plus d'indications ultérieurement via patronus. Sur ceux, au revoir Veillez allez à vos appartements à l'aile est pour ce soir, le mot de passe est « caramel ». Au fait, appréciez-vous le portoloin Miss Granger ?

Je dois vous avouez que c'est très ingénieux de l'avoir mis dans un lecteur MP3.

Contente qu'il vous plaise car comme vous pouvez vous en doutez c'est Albus qui a eu cette idée ingénieuse mais maintenant, je doit vous dire au revoir. »

Une fois le directeur parti, le jeune Malfoy questionna son homologue féminin:

« Hey Granger, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'à raconter la vieille bic parce que j'ai pas compris grand chose là.

Ainsi donc, le grand Draco Malfoy prince des Serpentard demande de l'aide à une sang de bourbe ? Demanda la jeune brune d'un air hautain.

Oh, la ferme.

Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais...

Non, attend. Je voulais te dire que je... je suis désolé, murmura-t-il assez pour que Hermione l'entende.

Tu as dis quoi ? Dit-t-elle avec un sourire au lèvres

J'ai dis que j'étais DESOLE. Désolé pour toutes ces années où je t'ai insultée de sang de bourbe, désolé pour tout.

Je te pardonne Malfoy mais je n'oublierais pas d'aussitôt donc tâche juste de bien te conduire à l'avenir pour ce soit oublier une bonne fois pour toute.

Ça reste à voir Granger, je ne vais pas me conduire comme Saint Potter non plus, je suis un Malfoy ! Bon alors, tu peux m'expliquer, _s'il te plaît_ ?

Je veux bien Malfoy, dit Hermione qui essaya de cacher son trouble, Paris est la capitale de la France, c'est là d'où viennent les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Là-bas, il y a un monument construit par des moldus qui se nomme la « Tour Eiffel » et qui est en quelque sorte l'emblème du pays. Là-bas comme partout ailleurs, il y a des hôtels qui servent de résidence temporaire à des moldus qui sont en voyage.

Moué, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'était ta « Tour Echelle » mais merci Granger »

Avait-t-elle hallucinée ? Avait-t-elle bien entendue ? Le prince de Serpentard a-t-il bien dit « pardon » et « merci » à elle, la sang de bourbe dans la même journée ? Peut-être avait-t-il bien changé, mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi était-il ici ? Étant très fatiguée, elle se retira dans ses appartement avec son colocataire avec ces questions en tête. Le matin, elle se réveilla et s'habilla en tenue moldue branchée...oui, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de goûts en habits sorciers mais avait un bon goût pour les habits moldus et était vêtue d'une chemise en col V en manches mi-longues couleur taupe accompagnée d'une ceinture noire ainsi qu'un slim noir et d'une pair de converses le tout décoré avec une chaîne en or à laquelle il y avait un pendentif en forme de chaussure en or incrusté de diamants offert par un ami cher à son cœur ainsi que de bracelets en or...

« Mione tu es magnifique, cria la jeune rouquine.

Ginny a vraiment raison, dit Harry.

C'eest c'est v vrr-aaii..., balbutia Ron.

Merci, c'est gentil, même si je n'ai pas trop compris ce que tu disais Ronald »

Voyant l'effort de chacun à s'habiller moldu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire en remarquant que cette tentative était ratée pour tout le monde... sauf Harry qui a grandi dans un milieu moldu bien sûr. Après avoir arrangé tout cela, ils prirent le portoloin pour arriver au Champ-de-Mars. Peu de temps après, il furent devant la Tour Eiffel et toutes les filles de 7e année furent émerveillées par le monument alors que les garçons étaient disons plus... dubitatifs envers la beauté du lieu. Après un rapide coup d'œil des lieux, un homme ainsi qu'une femme tout deux âgés d'environ 30 ans leur parlèrent:

« Bonjour, êtes-vous êtes les élèves de 7e année de Poudlard ?

Oui monsieur, dirent les élèves en chœur.

Je suis Pierre et Marie Ritz, et nous sommes les propriétaires de la chaîne d'hôtel Ritz où vous logerez gratuitement le temps qu'il faudra.

Oh mon dieu, vous êtes les propriétaires du légendaire Hôtel Ritz! J'y suis allée quelques années auparavant et j'ai adorée.

Nous même, chère _Demoiselle_ ! Et vous êtes ?

Hermione Granger, préfète en chef.

Oh, miss Granger, contente de vous revoir! Albus nous a beaucoup parlé de vous et vous a décrite comme une élève très studieuse et intelligente. De plus, je vois que vous avez améliorée votre accent français depuis la dernière fois que vous étiez ici.

J'en suis flattée... Permettez-moi de vous présenter quelques camarades: Harry Potter ainsi que Ronald et Ginny Weasley qui sont tous les trois aussi mes meilleurs amis. Sur votre gauche Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et à mes côtés mon... homologue Draco Mafoy accompagné de Blaise Zabini ainsi que de Pansy Parkinson.

Enchantés, déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Nous de mêmes, veillez nous suivre jusqu'à l'hôtel, déclara la femme. »

Après plusieurs minutes de marche assez bruyantes dû aux lamentations des Serpentards qui croyaient devoir passer le reste de l'année dans un hôtel miteux (après tout, c'est le seul endroit où une sang-de-bourbe comme Granger aurait pu dormir comme ils le disaient), ils arrivèrent à destination et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne... Arrivés devant l'établissement, un homme vint les accueillir pour une « petite » visite.

« Voici notre restaurant avec un chef de renommé mondial 3 étoiles au Guide Michelin ainsi que notre bar. Là-bas, vous pouvez voir notre spa ainsi que nos salons privés. Et voici notre restaurant avec un chef de renommé mondial ainsi que notre cafétéria dans la terrasse. Maintenant je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre pour vous amenez à vos chambres.

Oui bien sûr, répondit Hermione qui visiblement était la seule à être en état de parler vu que tous les autres (même les Serpentards, c'est dire) étaient tellement subjugué par les lieux qu'ils en restèrent bouche-bée.

Après vous avoir fait visités nos suites Supérieures et Exécutives, voici la suite Coco Chanel qui comme vous pouvez le constater a été décoré en rouge, or et blanc.

J'en connais qui adorent ces couleurs, pas vrai mes petits gryffi ?, demanda Malfoy

La ferme Malfoy, répondit Ron.

Bon, ça suffit vous deux je vous rappelle qu'on est coincés pour le reste de l'année ensemble donc vous êtes prié de faire un petit effort, d'accord ?

Mais...

Et si vous ne l'êtes pas et bien tant pis puisque que vous y êtes obligés ! Bien vous pouvez continuer la visite, dit-t-elle en marchant.

Nous sommes maintenant dans une des suites Deluxe de l'hôtel comportant des meubles Louis XV et de murs décorés avec des tableaux de maîtres au teint turquoise miel ou/et abricot selon les suites. Si vous allez dans la salle de bain, vous pouvez constater que tout est fait de marbre et d'or fin.

J'aime beaucoup je dois le dire, déclara Ginny.

Contente que ça vous plaise _Demoiselle_. Bien maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre nous allons pénétrer dans notre suite Prince de Galles qui est une de nos suites les plus raffinées où les fleurs et les couleurs pastels dominent. Si vous regarder par là, vous pouvez avoir une vue imprenable sur les jardins.

Une de mes suites préférées auparavant, surtout à cause de sa vue. Mais celle que je vais de voir est la suite Impériale qu'occupaient mes parents.

Bien sûr, la voilà... »

Quand il ouvra la porte, tout le monde en eu le souffle coupé (encore plus qu'auparavant, si c'était encore possible bien sûr) et pour cause: tout était couleur or et argent et la suite était digne des chambres du Château de Versailles.

« Wow, fut le seul mot que Hermione trouva.

Je ne vous le fais pas dire, dit Marie en arrivant. D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien car Albus nous a dit que chaque duo devait dormir dans la même suite et que comme vous êtes préfets en chef, vous partagerez la suite impériale.

Quoi?... »

_A suivre... en attendant reviews please !_


	2. Une virée au shopping très spéciale

Voilà donc la suite qui sera avec une « pointe » d'humour. Ah ces moldus, et leurs inventions: nourriture, vêtements, que c'est dur... Bien sûr, comme ils sont de séjour en France, ils diront quelques mots en français qui seront en _italique_.

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Lily:_ Merci pour ton compliment 33 tu vas voir que nos petits sorciers vont beaucoup découvrir du monde moldu à commencer par les vêtements et aussi... la technologie moldue, ça va être drôle ça surtout chez ceux de Serpentard.

_BrunasseLucile:_ Voilà la suite, pour les chapitres suivants je posterai quand je pourrai souvent les week-end ou le mercredi. Ça tu l'as dit cette « virée » moldue va êtres très intéressante avec un virée au shopping et autres...

_H223:_ Voilà la suite, j'essaye de faire original en les envoyant chez les moldus et c'est pas finit... T'inquiètes pas j'aime beaucoup Ron et je ne vais pas le mettre à part mais je n'avais moi-même pas trop d'idée avec qui le mettre alors tu verras je pense avoir trouvé mais tu ne la connais pas, elle viendra sûrement plus tard.

_Pauline:_ Ton compliment me touche, et je t'en remercie vraiment ! Oui, je voulais changer un peu des autres fic', donc voilà la suite et pour les chapitres suivants ce sera environ 1 fois par semaine (des fois plus, des fois moins, j'essaierai d'être stable)

_Oohfemmeluxieuse:_ C'est vrai que c'est rare mais j'ai voulu innové avec une fic' pleine d'humour dans le monde des moldus sur fond de guerre car ce sujet refera surface bien sûr.

Chapitre 2: Une virée au shopping très spéciale

« C'est impossible comment Dumbledore peut-il nous faire ça ? Comment peut-il ME faire ça à moi, la meilleure élève qu'il n'ai jamais eu (sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr) ? Supporter Malfoy une année entière c'est déjà dur mais cohabiter avec lui c'est tout bonnement impossible ! » Ces questions fusaient dans la tête d'Hermione et c'était de même pour tous mais vraiment tout les autres qui se posaient les mêmes questions. Le soir à 20h heure locale, ils durent tous se retrouver à la cafétéria pour prendre le dîner puis venait l'heure fatidique où les élèves devaient regagner leur chambre avec l'autre membre du « duo »

« Bon, voilà, moi je vais me changer et visiter l'intégralité de la suite, OK Malfoy ?

- Tu fais comme tu veux Granger moi je m'en fou.

- Toujours aussi aimable celui-là, marmonna Hermione.

- Je t'ai entendu Granger, cria Malfoy de l'autre côté.

- Tant mieux pour toi, répondit-t-elle en mettant sa nuisette.

- Qu'est qu'il y a, j'ai quelque chose sur visage ?

- Merde, Granger on a un sérieux problème.

- Quoi encore ! Dit-t-elle en marchant tout en se coiffant.

- Tu vois pas que... mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Hermione apparaître devant lui avec une petite nuisette en soie dévoilant ainsi ses longues jambes et un décolleté qui laissait voir des choses assez... intéressantes.

-Euh... ben... non non c'est c'est, c'est juste que... balbutia-t-il en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il n'y a qu'un seul lit Granger tu vois pas.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une suite impériale, tu crois pas ? Bon, c'est vrai que sur le moment je n'y avais pas pensé mais on fera avec.

- Euh... d'accord, répliqua-t-il visiblement gêné. »

La nuit fut agitée pour tous et pas uniquement eux mais tous les 7e années qui dormaient tous en « duo » dans un lit double mais le soleil se leva et tout le monde se leva avec plus ou moins de gêne, tout le monde sauf... Hermione qui semblait trouver le lit très confortable ce qui exaspérait Malfoy qui se décida à la réveiller:

« Granger, il faut se réveiller...

- Mmmmmm, marmona-t-elle.

- Aller Granger, c'est vraiment l'heure de se lever, chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione

- Pas maintenant maman...

- J'ai l'air de ta mère ? Je ne crois pas, non !

- ça va Jean, tu vas pas recommencer...

- Jean ? Qui c'est celui-là ? Bon, puisque que tu veux pas te réveiller, on va employer les grands moyens, dit-il tout en disant une formule avec sa baguette pour qu'il lui lance un sceau d'eau sur la tête.

- Non mais ça va pas !

- Oh, faut se bouger Granger dans 5 minutes on doit être en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

- Quoi ! Mais il fallait me prévenir !

- Quoi, que, non mais je... et puis d'abord c'est qui ce Jean ?

- Bon euh, faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard, alors il faudrait qu'on s'active.

- Erreur, que TU t'actives.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça... Bon tu m'attends devant la porte, je te rejoins. »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre sous l'œil ébahit de Malfoy qui se demandait comment avait-elle fait pour terminer en moins de deux minutes et comme si elle l'avait lu dans ses pensés, elle dit: « La magie, ça aide ! »

Après un petit déjeuner bien costaud, Hermione força ce qui avait un besoin urgent d'achat vestimentaire et autres à venir avec elle ainsi qu'Harry même s'il n'en n'avait pas trop besoin. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavande, Luna, Nevilla Padma et Parvati ainsi que Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson ainsi que Bulstrode pour une virée shopping toute la journée. Arrivés Place Vendôme, ils commencèrent par aller Gucci pour faire des « petits » achats, puis à Chanel où la majorité des achats ont été fait:

« Bon, nous voilà à Chanel, comme Coco Chanel, vous savez comme le nom de la suite où Gin' et Zabini dorment. Bon, je dois vous dire que c'est assez cher ici vu que c'est une grande marque française mais je ferais l'impasse dessus et je vais tout payer, même aux Serpentards.

- Et d'où tu sors tout cet argent, toi ?

- Chacun ces secrets, Malfoy, répondit-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

- Bon, vous les filles, venez avec moi même vous deux, en désignant du doigt les 2 filles vert et argent. Vous les garçons, vous n'avez qu'à... regarder les vêtements pour homme, Harry guide-les s'il te plaît et je ne veux aucune disputes c'est entendu ?

- Oui, oui, marmonnèrent tous les garçons à même temps.

- Bien les filles, je vais vous habillez puisque visiblement aucunes d'entre vous ne connait la mode moldue. Ginny, je te conseille des couleurs pastels qui va bien avec ton teint et tes cheveux ainsi que pour Lavande et Luna. Quand à vous les jumelles, le orange vous irez bien ainsi que les couleurs que vous mettez d'habitude. Enfin pour finir, vous deux, JE vais vous relooker, et ne contester pas, je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme vous le prétendez, donc suivez-moi et TOUT DE SUITE, dit-t-elle d'un ton à faire froid dans le dos. »

Une heure plus tard, elles avaient toutes fait des achats et les garçons qui n'avaient rien à faire décidèrent d'espionner les filles qu'ils retrouvèrent aux cabines d'essayages en pleine discussion:

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione fait vraiment des miracles, qui aurait pu penser que les tenues moldues pouvaient être aussi jolies, déclara Pansy.

- ça tu l'as dit, répondit Ginny.

- Bon Hermione, tu as finit, j'aimerais bien voir la robe que tu voulais tant nous montrer.

- Oui, oui j'arrive dit-t-elle en se montrant.

- Wouah, crièrent-t-elles toutes en même tant. En effet, Hermione était vêtue d'une robe digne d'une princesse couleur bleu ciel avec des bretelles couleurs argent. Quant aux garçons, il avaient tous la bouche ouverte surtout Malfoy qui la regardait avec admiration.

- Merci, dit-t-elle en rougissant. Ah les garçons, vous êtes là, et pas la peine de vous cacher je vous ai vu !

- Ah, ben... euh c'est lui ! Disent-ils à l'unisson en montrant du doigt un de ses camarades trop choqué après tout ça: Pansy et Milicent amies avec Granger et qui lui complimentent sur sa tenue et Granger dans une robe, comme ça.

- Moué, bon, on a enfin finit donc maintenant on va s'occuper de vous et Dieu sait que vous êtes un cas désespéré !

- Dieu ? C'est qui lui !

- Dieu c'est Dieu, le petit Jésus quoi ! Oh là là, je me n'y ferais jamais à votre ignorance.

- Hé ! Disent-ils en même temps sauf Harry »

A la caisse, le montant des achats battait tous les records si bien que tout le monde avaient le teint livide même Malfoy qui était déjà pâle. Et oui, si un Sang-Pur a cette réaction alors imaginez la somme.

« Vous payez par carte ?, demanda le caissier.

- Non, mettez ça sur mon compte fidélité au nom d'Hermione Granger, s'il vous plaît.

- Hermione Granger, c'est bien vous, mon dieu cela fait des années que nous vous avions pas vu.

- Oui, je suis ici pour... un séjour linguistique avec mes camarades.

- Bien, voilà, dit-il en tenant les très très nombreux sacs, au revoir »

Arrivés devant un magasin pour homme, les garçons cherchèrent immédiatement un endroit où s'asseoir car ils avaient dut porter tous les très très nombreux sacs de leurs dames.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais vous habiller à la moldue, Harry toi tu vas m'aider comme tu t'y connais en vêtements moldus et tu t'en trouveras toi même ainsi que pour Ron et Neville, moi je vais m'occuper des cas « EXTRÊMES », si je puis dire car en étant à Serpentard, je suis sûre que vous n'y connaissez RIEN en mode moldue.

- Bien chef, répondit Harry.

- Bon vous deux suivez-moi et aucun « mais » sinon je vous mets un coup de poing dans la face, c'est clair ?

- ...

- Bien, je vais tout d'abord commencer par vous chercher des vêtements de tous les jours, puis on s'occupera des vêtements pour les évènements mondains plus tard, d'accord ?

- Oui, oui, répondirent-ils tout en grommelant « cette femme, alors » ou « merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante celle-là ».

Après avoir pris des vêtements, elle dut les forcer pour qu'ils les essaye et elle fut plutôt satisfaite du résultat malgré le mécontentement des 2 concernés:

« On doit vraiment porter ça, je veux dire ce truc moldu bizarre.

- Oui Malfoy, et ce truc bizarre comme tu dit est un jean et il te va très bien.

- Moué, si tu le dit.

- Bon, je vais vous habiller de manière plus « chic » comme vous aimez dire, donc mettez ces polos « Ralph Lauren » et ces chemises assez classiques avec ces pantalons noirs pour voir.

- Ah, ça c'est mieux, dit Zabini en sortant de sa cabine.

- Ben, tu vois quand tu veux !

- Les moldus ne sont peut-être pas si idiot finalement... »

Après cette « petite » virée shopping, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble pour une pause à la cafétéria de l'hôtel:

« Un banana Split, _s'il vous plaît _monsieur ?

- Bien. Et vous, Mesdames et Messieurs, que voulez-vous ?

- Euh, d'abord c'est quoi un Babana Spilt, hein ?

- Ronald, ça se dit Banana Split et ça tu vois, c'est une glace avec trois boules: vanille, fraise chocolat avec une banane accompagné de crème chantilly et d'une sauce au chocolat chaud.

- Désolé Mione, mais je pense que personne dans cette table a compris quelque chose de ce que tu as dit à part peut être Harry, pas vrai ?

- Oué, répondirent les autres visiblement perdus.

- Bon, ben alors tout le monde prendra la même chose avec 1 verre de Coca et 1 canette de Fanta, s'il vous plaît ?

- Votre commande arrivera dans quelques minutes, Madame. »

A l'arrivé de leurs commandes, tous regardèrent leurs glaces avec des yeux grosses comme des soucoupes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas empoisonné, vous pouvez manger !

- Hum, mais c'est pas mauvais cette saloperie, dit Malfoy tout en mangeant.

- Malfoy, ton vocabulaire ! Mais contente que tu aimes bien cette glace tout de même.

- Et c'est quoi ce que t'es en train de boire ?

- ça mon cher, ça s'appelle du Coca.

- Bizzare ton truc, je peux goûter, dit-t-il tout en buvant dans la paille d'Hermione (N.D.A: _non mais, depuis quand demande-t-il l'autorisation sans rien faire après, vous avez cru que quoi, lol c'est Draco tout de même !_)

- Non mais, cria-t-elle tout en lui tapant dans les mains pour qu'il lâche la paille.

- Aïe, ça fait mal !

- ça t'apprendras, tiens ! »

Après que tout le monde se soit moqué de Malfoy, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel où ils dînèrent les filles toutes ensembles et les garçons... ben les garçons c'était plus compliqué puisque qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis (et même pas du tout si vous demander leurs avis) comme les filles étaient entres elles recemment. Après ce repas, ils allèrent tous à leurs chambres pour se reposer. Tout se déroulait comme prévu lorsque la réalité leur rattrapa...


	3. H Jane Granger: le retour

Hey, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce gros (très gros) hiatus pour cette fic' mais j'ai eu une période très chargée avec le brevet blanc, les contrôles en permanence... Cette fois-ci, je tiens à dire que vous verrez les personnages être dans une autre ville et qu'on apprend de nouveaux éléments sur le mystère Granger...

_Réponses au reviews:_

_Liilou:_ Merci beaucoup pour le compliment :D je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour la suite, tu vas voir que dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura plus d'actions !

_Oohfemmeluxieuse:_ j'apprécie le fait que tu aimes ce passage, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt drôle de voir un Malfoy aussi déboussolé, lol !

_Aurelie Malfoy:_ Ohh, merci, ravie que ma fic te plaise dont voilà la suite (j'ai été un peu en retard, mais avec la 3e et tout, c'est assez dure !). Il y aura des péripéties et ça va un peu se corser pour nos héros...

_Lily:_ Je suis très très (très) heureuse que tu trouve ça drôle car je fais tout pour ;) J'aime bien moi aussi, je trouve que c'est assez décalé de voir des sorciers dans ce genre de situation.

_Looklook:_ Ah, merci pour l'encouragement, ça me fait très plaisir et voici donc la suite que tu attendais (avec une peu de retard tout de même)

Chapitre 3: Un nouveau changement

Après plusieurs semaines assez ordinaires où l'on pouvait voir que le duo en chef se disputait sans arrêt (comme la plupart des autres duos), un événement vint perturber ce petit « train-train quotidien »...

« Granger, je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas laisser traîner tes affaires partout... Regardes, il y a même tes sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain, dit-il tout en soulevant un des soutiens gorges d'Hermione.

- Donne-moi ça tout de suite Malfoy, tu m'entends, hurla-t-elle en rougissant.

- Voyons, ne sois pas aussi impolie, petite Granger. Oh, tu fais vraiment cette taille là en bonnet ?... Intéressant !

- Arrêtes, je te dis.

- Chut, tu entends ?!

- J'entends rien, pourquoi ?

- Justement, il devrait y avoir du monde ainsi que des employés, normalement.

- Je crois que tu as raison, allons voir dehors... »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et rien ne parut étrange, à leur yeux tout semblait normal, personne était là car le soleil venait à peine de se lever, quand soudain...

« Malfoy, derrière toi !

- Expelliarmus, cria le jeune Malfoy par réflexe, qui à même temps, fit fuir ses attaquants.

- Bien joué Malfoy, tu n'as pas tout fait raté pour une fois !

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment venant de ta part, merci Granger. »

Les autres qui venaient à leur tour d'arriver à ce moment crurent avoir une hallucination collective lorsque qu'il entendirent les deux ennemis se parler presque aimablement.

« Arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça vous tous, d'accord ! »

En voyant le regard d'Hermione tous sans exception détournèrent leurs regards.

« - Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il y a que vous venez de vous faire attaqués, Mr. Potter et que vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici, rétorqua Rogue en arrivant.

- Professeur que faites vous ici ? Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Et bien Mr. Potter, nous sommes maintenant contraint de vous chercher un autre endroit pour vous cacher.

- Mais où ça ?

- Au Sud de la France, mon cher Harry, répondit Dumbledore qui venait aussi de transplaner jusqu'à eux.

- Bien, et dans quelle ville exactement ?

- A vous de le deviner...

Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse dire quelque chose, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent transplanés ailleurs devant une pancarte marquée...

« Toulouse ?! C'est une blague Professeur, vous avez choisit ce lieu délibérément !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dîtes cela, Mademoiselle Granger.

- Vous le savez très bien Professeur, hurla-t-elle.

- Je vous assure que...

- Si, vous nous avez amener ici parce que c'est MA ville et que tout le monde me connaît ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour tout vous avouez, vous avez bien raison et veillez m'excuser pour ce mensonge mais ici, il y a peu de chance qu'ils vous trouvent _rapidement_ et de plus, j'ai déjà pris contact avec les personnes qu'il fallait pour vous aider.

- Je comprends parfaitement Professeur, et je m'excuse de m'être emportée ainsi mais sachez que cela fait depuis longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici...

- Je le sais Miss mais il est temps que la célèbre H. Jean Granger revienne.

- On dit plutôt H. Jane Granger vu que je suis une fille et que... attendez une minute, comment savez vous pour ça ?!

- Sachez Miss, que je sais _tout_.

- ... »

Les autres élèves (ainsi que le Professeur Rogue) étaient intrigués par cette discussion, même si certains, comme Rogue semblaient rester impassibles. Mais que faisait donc Hermione Granger ici, en France, auparavant ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore savait sur elle ?

« C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé que vous allez résider dans un des grands bâtiments se trouvant juste ici.

- Et nous y resterons confinés pour combien de temps ?

- Un peu de patience, Harry. Justement, vous n'allez pas restés à l'intérieur... Vous allez être scolarisés dans un lycée, pour passer inaperçus aux yeux des autres.

- Et quel est le nom de ce lycée ? Demanda Harry qui était visiblement le seul avec Hermione à savoir ce qu'est un lycée mais qui semblait encore abasourdie.

- L'École Saint Andrew, mon cher Harry.

- C'est impossible ! marmonna Hermione qui semblait sortie de sa léthargie.

- De plus, pour vous assurez une sécurité maximal, le Professeur Rogue sera auprès de vous durant cette période.

- Et comment ?

- Rogue est bien un professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il enseignera à Saint Andrew, déclara Dumbledore avec son regard pétillant »

C'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle qui hésitait entre pleurer ou rire, opta pour la dernière option et craqua. Elle rigola (ainsi qu'Harry qui avait hâte de voir Rogue enseigner dans une école moldue) pendant que les autres les regardèrent perplexes.

« Doux Jésus, et dans quelle matière Rogue enseignera ?

-Aucun commentaire là dessus, Miss Granger, ou je vous retire 50 points, siffla Rogue »

Peu de temps après, ils allèrent dans le bâtiment et le groupe se divisa en plusieurs morceaux pour prendre l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivés en haut, ils s'assirent dans le salon en commun et ont attendus que Dumbledore leur donne plus de renseignements sur ces évènements mais au lieu de cela, il dit juste « au revoir » en leur indiquant auparavant qu'ils avaient tous des chambres à chaque étage avec leur binômes respectifs (un soupir collectif se fit entendre) et que comme le lendemain était un vendredi, ils devaient se présenter à la dite école.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent à 6 heures 30 du matin. Enfin... En réalité, seule Hermione était réveillée: elle avait passé toute la nuit à penser à l'École Saint Andrew, l'endroit où elle avait vécut son enfance avant son entrée à Poudlard et elle appréhendait particulièrement cette journée. Elle dût aller à chaque étage pour réveiller tout le monde en leur criant plus au moins dessus (surtout envers les Serpentards, cela va de soit). Une fois tous descendus et habillés en moldus, ils allèrent à pieds à l'école avec Rogue plus morose que jamais. Une fois arrivés devant les grilles de l'école, ils furent émerveillés et bien curieux de voir à ce que pouvait ressembler un « lycée ». Devant eux se dressait une école assez grande, qui semblait tout de même petite par rapport à Poudlard. Les grilles étaient de couleur ébène et une fois qu'on y pénètre, on pouvait voir une grande cour de récré. Le directeur de cette école se tenait en face d'eux et leur dit de venir dans la salle que les moldus appelaient « auditorum » pour qu'on leur accueille. Une fois le discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves passé, il expliqua qu'ils étaient là pour un « séjour linguistique » qui leur permettra de découvrir un peu plus la France et ses coutumes. A la fin du discours, tous les élèves se dispersèrent mais l'un d'entre eux se rapprocha d'eux:

« Jane ? C'est bien toi ?!

- Non, je m'appelle Her..

- Mon dieu, on dirait bien que H. Jane Granger est de retour !

- Jean, c'est toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi, honte à toi de ne pas reconnaitre ton meilleur ami ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir après tout ce temps...

- Moi aussi. Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Alors, toujours autant de succès avec les filles ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin en lui faisant la bise.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher ma chère, et toi, toujours aussi intello et paresseuse ?

- Et bien en fait...

- Excusez-moi mais qui t'es, toi ? Demanda Ron qui semblait visiblement perdre patience.

- Je suis Jean et je suis élève en classe de Terminale, j'ai 17 ans. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ron Weasley, 17 ans et je suis aussi le meilleur ami d'Hermione.

-Cool !... Je sens que cette année va être passionnante avec tous ce petits _English_ ainsi que le retour de l'élève prodigue, j'en connais qui vont être content. Au fait Jane, demain on va tous au resto et au parc, tu veux y venir ? Si tu veux, tu peux amener tes petits _English_ avec toi.

-Ouais, je veux bien. Mais au fait, pourquoi les autres ne sont pas là ?

-C'est simple, on est pas dans la même classe. Ils sont tous dans l'autre et ils sont partis pour leur cours tout de suite après le discours.

-OK, je comprends maintenant.

-Eh vous, que diriez vous de manger avec moi et les autres à la cantine.

-D'accord, répondirent-ils en cœur, bien que le mot « cantine » leur était un peu étranger. »

Une fois le jeune homme parti, les autres voulurent poser des questions sur ce « Jean » mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le faire puisque Rogue arriva pour leur expliquer le déroulement et que pour l'instant, ils allaient faire classe à part pour se remettre à niveau pour les cours des moldus, puis il seront répartis dans les différentes classes du lycée. La matinée commença par un cours de maths ainsi qu'un cours d'histoire-géographie et l'heure du repas vint...

« Bien, je crains qu'il soit l'heure d'aller déjeuner à cette « cantine », nous nous retrouverons encore une fois dans cette soit-disant salle de classe pour faire cours à 1 heure » dit Rogue avec sa voix traînante.

La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard, et, empressés d'en connaître plus sur ce fameux Jean et de manger, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la cantine, excepté Hermione qui traînait des pieds et retardait tout le monde, surtout les Serpentards, qui même s'ils détestaient les moldus, devaient avouer que cet élève moldu était des plus attrayant: lui seul semble connaître une autre facette de la petite « miss je sais tout » et selon la gente féminine, il avait il était attirant pour un moldu: les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts ainsi qu'un corps bien entretenu et un sourire charmeur.

« Eh bien... à ce que je vois Jane est de retour !

- Sam... c'est bien toi ? Par la barbe de Merlin, comme tu as changé, je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnu ainsi.

- Et toi donc Jane, tu es encore plus belle qu'avant, et tu dois être aussi intelligente que dans mes souvenirs.

- Les bonnes choses ne changent jamais comme on le dit, dit-elle en rougissant face à ces compliments.

- Jane, te voilà enfin avec tes amis, clama Jean en attirant l'attention de la gente féminine, sous les regards jaloux du reste du groupe.

- Oh Jean, c'est toi... Sam, Laisse-moi te présenter mes amis: Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, Ron et Ginny Weasley, mes deux autres meilleurs amis, Neville Longdubat, un très bon ami ainsi que Luna Lovegood. Puis là vous avez Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy.

- Excusez-moi mais, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous appelez tous deux Hermione « Jane » ?

- Écoutez, je.. je dois vous expliquer toute ça... Il y a quelques année, j'étais scolarisée ici, à Saint Andrew, et comment dire... mon vrai nom était H. Jane Granger mais tout le monde m'appelait Jane. J'étais la première de la classe (« et tu l'es toujours ! » déclara Ron qui, sans le savoir disait tout haut ce que chaque élève pensait) et certains me fréquentaient car je suis issue d'une puissante famille qui... Enfin, peu importe ! Et puis, le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre pour Poudlard, j'ai dut quitter la France et pour éviter que tout cela recommence, mes parents ont préférés que je m'appelle Hermione à partir de ce moment là.

- Mais pourquoi nous avoir caché ça Hermione ? Après tout, nous sommes tes amis, demanda le survivant qui demeurait toujours aussi calme.

- Harry, toi qui a vécue cette situation depuis l'âge de 10 ans à cause de ton nom, tu devrais comprendre plus que les autres.

- Oui, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire Hermione. Et je ne te juges pas.

- Merci Harry.

- Euh... Oups ! J'avais oublié tout ça même si tu me l'avais dit dans une lettre il y a quelques années. Sorry.

- Ça ne fait rien, Jean, de toute façon, ils l'auraient sut tôt ou tard et puis ça me libère d'un fardeau.

- Bon, oublions tout ça pour le moment et allons manger !

- Tu as raison, répondit Hermione en le suivant ainsi que tous les autres »

Au milieu de ce troupeau d'élèves, Draco Malfoy commençait à réfléchir sur ces récents évènements. Alors comme ça Granger est une fille d'une puissante famille ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu dire pour quelle raison ? Et puis ce Jean là, qui est-il d'abord, il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Mais oui, bien sûr ! Il s'agissait du prénom qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'elle était encore à moitié endormie. Intriguant.. Il se promit de mener l'enquête. Il éprouvait un grande curiosité sur le passé mystérieux de Granger, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais pour le moment, c'est l'heure de manger !

_A suivre... Des reviews seraient super en attendant :)_


	4. Une énigme des plus intrigantes

Bon, on est en 2013 now et finalement je poste la suite ! Comprenez bien que le lycée me prend beaucoup de temps et en plus, à cause d'un problème informatique, ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant ont été supprimés... J'ai donc dut les réécrire de mémoire, il y a donc quelques modifications. Dans celui-ci, on va dire qu'on est plus dans le côté psychologique qu'actions, ça va plutôt commencer le moment où ils commenceront les cours.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_echiou:_ Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic' te plaise !

_Aurelie Malfoy:_ Et bien voici donc la suite que tu attendais depuis trèèèèès longtemps xD J'espère que tu suivras encore cette fic' malgré le retard.

_Helenetanguy29:_ Le changement de milieu s'opère ici un peu brusquement mais là, les éléments de fond se mettent en place au fur et à mesure... Et puis on aime tous quand il y a de l'action comme le dit ton commentaire.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span> Une énigme des plus intrigantes

Draco faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre depuis une heure. Il était de penser au cas Granger. Vraiment, cette fille était très intrigante. Granger avait beau être une née-moldue, elle était intelligente, il devait le reconnaître, et puis cette nouvelle facette d'elle découverte récemment éveillait encore plus sa curiosité. Elle était une énigme, un mystère à découvrir. C'était en grande parti grâce à elle qu'il avait réalisé quelque chose d'important : les valeurs que prônaient Voldemort étaient fausses. Totalement fausses. C'est vrai quoi, Granger était de « sang inférieur », pourtant elle avait de meilleurs résultats. Et puis il avait aussi parlé à son parrain, Rogue. Il s'était confié sur ce qu'il pensé et de façon très surprenante, son parrain lui raconta tout sur sa couverture en tant que mangemort... Il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cette révélation avait eu un impact considérable sur lui. Severus Rogue, l'homme qu'il avait toujours admiré, était en réalité du côté de Dumbledore. C'est pour ça qu'il avait choisit de faire sa septième année à Poudlard, et non à Durmstrang, comme l'avait suggéré son père. Ses pensées furent coupées par l'arrivé de Granger.

« Granger, tu es là. Je t'ai manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Toujours aussi humble, à ce que je vois. Figure-toi que je suis venue pour dormir car il est presque une heure du matin !

- Ah bon, déjà ? Demanda-t-il hébété.

- Retourne-toi et regarde l'heure par toi-même.

- Tu as raison, allons donc dormir, dit-il après avoir vu qu'elle avait raison. »

Ils avancèrent donc ensemble vers leur chambre mais ne prirent pas la peine de mettre leur pyjama, étant tous deux trop amorphes pour bouger. Ils se couchèrent donc sur le lit, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et il eut un moment de silence mais Hermione, qui se trouvait dos à Draco, le brisa.

« Tu sais Malfoy, tu m'intrigues assez. Depuis la rentrée, tu es assez...

- Sympa ?

- Non, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais disons... Supportable. Il doit bien y avoir une raison !

- Je ne pense pas que cela te concerne, Granger.

- Très bien. Mais, tu sais que je vais chercher à savoir pourquoi.

- Oui, je m'en doute bien... Mais toi Granger, tu caches aussi des choses aux autres, comme ce fameux Jean qu'on a rencontré.

- Comme tu l'as dit : « je ne pense pas que cela te concerne », Malfoy.

- Tu sais que moi aussi, je vais mener ma propre enquête.

- Oui je sais, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. »

Draco, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là se retourna pour sa retrouver face au dos d'Hermione. Il resta ainsi à la regarder durant quelques minutes. Sa chevelure n'était plus tout à fait comme avant : elle semblait avoir les cheveux plus plat et aussi plus longs. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient châtains, et qu'il y avait des reflets caramel. Mais, depuis quand s'intéressait-il autant à des cheveux de filles, et qui plus est ceux de Granger ! Il coupa ses pensées assez troublantes en s'adressant à Hermione.

« Quand... Quand je me suis excusé à la rentrée, j'étais sincère, tu sais. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir insulté durant toutes ces années de sang-de-bourbe, je ne réalisais pas ce que je disais. J'étais bête de croire ce que me disais mon père, et je l'ai réalisé il n'y a pas très longtemps. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, à faire ma dernière année au lieu d'être avec mon père en train de préparer la guerre.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?, demanda Hermione qui se retourna pour voir le visage de Draco.

- Je... Je sais pas. Quelque chose me poussait à faire ça. Peut être que je voulais te prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un fils de mangemort destiné à suivre le même chemin.

- Malfoy, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais faire, c'est observer les gens. Et j'ai beau essayer de savoir pourquoi tu es aimable avec moi, je ne trouve pas. Mais mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas pour une mauvaise raison. Donc, je veux bien te croire, Malfoy. »

Le jeune homme fixa son homologue avec étonnement. Il était surpris qu'elle l'ai écouté et mieux, qu'elle lui croit. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et en retour, il fit un signe de la tête.

« Bonne nuit, Granger.

- Bonne nuit, Malfoy. »

Draco fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil qui provenaient de la fenêtre. Il se leva tout doucement en évitant de réveiller sa « colocataire » et il alla enfin se changer et prendre une douche. A son retour dans la chambre, Hermione était levée et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et en lui disant bonjour. Il lui retourna le bonjour et alla à la cuisine. Étant donné qu'il était à peine 9h du matin et qu'on était samedi, c'était parfaitement normal qu'il n'y ai personne à cet endroit, ils devaient tous être en train de dormir. Il entendit des pas et comprit que Granger se dirigeait elle aussi vers la cuisine.

« Alors Granger, où peut-t-on trouver de la nourriture, ici ?

- Quoi, tu ne sais pas ?

- Puisque je te le demande, c'est que je ne le sais pas.

- Son cas est vraiment désespéré... marmonna Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Rien... Bon attends, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, vas t'asseoir là-bas.

- Euh... Merci.

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Des pancakes avec des œufs brouillés et du bacon.

- C'est parti ! »

Hermione commença à sortir la poêle ainsi que tous les ingrédients et commença à cuisiner. Son homologue la regarda intrigué : pourquoi donc faire la cuisine de façon moldue quand on a une baguette magique et qu'on peut s'en servir ?

« Dis-moi, Granger... Pourquoi donc cuisiner à la moldue plutôt que d'utiliser la magie ?

- Malfoy... Tu ne sais pas que la magie altère le goût ! Et en plus, je trouve que cuisiner permet de se détendre.

- Mais ça sent bon ici !, s'exclama Blaise en arrivant suivi de Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?, demanda la jeune rousse.

- Des pancakes, des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Tu veux quoi, toi ?

- Je suis partante pour manger des pancakes.

- Alors c'est d'accord. Et toi Zabini, tu veux que je te prépare quoi ?

- Euh, ben la même chose que Draco, répondit-il étonné par cette question.

- Bon, je viens t'aider Hermione, et je vais prendre les boissons aussi. Tu veux quoi ?

- Un café avec un bon petit jus d'orange.

- C'est noté ! Et vous deux ?

- Pareil, dirent-ils à même temps.

- Tu sais Hermione, ça me rappelle l'été dernier quand on faisait des gâteaux pour les manger après, c'était hilarant.

- Oui, je me souviens surtout de la farine que j'avais sur le visage.

- Et ta mère est arrivée et au lieu de nous faire la moral, elle a participé à la bataille.

- Ah... Oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione d'une voix lointaine. Son sourire s'était figé et elle avait le regard qui disait clairement que son esprit était ailleurs.

- Et merde ! Hermione, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention.

- Non, c'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bon, allez servir ce petit-déjeuner, dit Ginny d'un ton embarrassé »

Les deux garçons, qui étaient assis sur leur tabourets restèrent perplexes face à ce qui venait de se passer. Étant équipé d'une cuisine américaine, une sorte de comptoir était donc juste en face de la cuisine : Blaise et Draco avaient donc put tout voir et entendre au sujet de cette étrange scène. Mais que s'était-il donc passer avec la mère de Granger ?

« Euh, j'ai manqué un truc ou quoi, parce que là, j'ai rien compris, demanda Blaise.

- T'inquiètes pas, je suis dans le même cas que toi, chuchota Draco en retour.

- Je comprends mieux ton obsession pour Granger maintenant, cette fille est assez mystérieuse.

- Mais je suis pas obsédé par elle, c'est juste que je suis très curieux, c'est tout.

- Je ne vois pas trop la différence...

- La différence c'est que... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils furent attirés par une délicieuse odeur qui se rapprochait : Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent avec le petit-déjeuner.

« Voilà pour toi Malfoy : pancakes, œufs brouillés et bacon, dit Hermione en lui passant l'assiette.

- Et pareil pour toi Zabini !

- Merci Weasley fille.

- Merci à toi Granger.

- Euh, ben de rien... répondirent les deux filles visiblement surprises par tant de politesse de la part des deux serpentards.

- Alors... Quoi de neuf pour vous ? , demanda Blaise après un moment de silence.

- Ben, pas grand chose à vrai dire, à part que je me retrouve à manger avec deux serpentards et que lundi, je vais devoir retourner à l'école où j'étais quand j'étais avant d'avoir appris que j'étais une sorcière, répondit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

- Très intéressant Granger, mais on voudrait plutôt savoir qui est ce Jean qu'on a vu à cette école, là.

- Jean... C'est mon meilleur ami pourquoi ?

- C'était juste une question Granger... Après tout, je trouve ça étonnant qu'il t'ai associé avec « paresseuse », après c'est vrai que pour l'« intello » ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment, Malfoy ?

- Absolument pas, tonna-t-il d'un air digne (malgré le fait qu'il évitait le regard insistant de son meilleur ami...), mais au lieu de détourner la question, réponds-moi.

- Ben... En fait, euh

- Hermione, allez réponds j'ai envie de savoir moi aussi, suplia Ginny en sautillant.

-Bon d'accord, déclara-t-elle non sans avoir laissé un regard plein de reproches à la fille qui était censée être sa meilleure amie. Traître. Elles reparleront de ça plus tard. Et bien, reprit-elle, à vrai dire, auparavant, j'étais assez paresseuse et je me reposais sur mes acquis.

- ça alors, toi la miss « je sais tout », tu étais en fait qu'une petite paresseuse chez les moldus.

- Et oui...

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu te reposes sur tes acquis, si tu étais vraiment paresseuse, tu n'en aurais aucun, je me trompe Granger ?

- Et bien.. Oh, Nott, salut !

- Bien le bonjour à toi, Granger ! »

La garce ! Elle avait encore trouvé le moyen de dévier la question ! Tant pis, il essayera une prochaine fois... Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait reconnaître que Granger et Weasley fille cuisinaient plutôt bien et qu'il s'était régalé avec le petit-déjeuner qu'elles avaient préparées... Mais ça il ne leur dirait jamais à haute voix !

* * *

><p>Voilà le quatrième chapitre enfin finit, si vous voulez donner votre avis ou si vous avez des suggestions, laissez un review ;)<p> 


	5. Premier jour de cours

Hello to you :) Voilà le cinquième chapitre qui arrive... La fin du week-end s'annonce et la rentrée des élèves dans le lycée moldu va avoir lieu !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Sahyadu2b:_ Merci !

_Jenifael09:_ Merci beaucoup:)

_mama:_ Merci et concernant ta petite remarque, je peux te dire que Jean aura un rôle dans l'histoire mais ça sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure.

_Aurelie Malfoy:_ Mon Dieu, tu suis toujours ma fiction, même après tout ce temps ? Ben, merci beaucoup alors, j'espère que la suite te plaira alors :3 et oui, on va voir nos petits sorciers à l'école des moldus. Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir !

_ellexa:_ Et bien voilà le cinquième chapitre, ravie que ça te plaise ! Don't worry je te préviendrais à chaque chapitre si tu veux, comme c'est bientôt les grandes vacances, je mettrais en ligne la suite plus vite.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5:<span> Une seconde rentrée

La journée du samedi était passée à une vitesse impressionnante et il était déjà dimanche après-midi lorsque Rogue lors annonça que Dumbledore allait venir dans la soirée pour « aborder les détails » de cette année, non sans faire une grimace pendant qu'il rapportait les paroles.

Hermione était en train de cuisiner avec Ginny. Les garçons avaient comme _mystérieusement_ disparus en entendant « cuisine » et « tâches ménagères_ »_. Mais qu'importe, Hermione adorait cuisiner, surtout avec Ginny. Une demi-heure plus tard, Pansy et Millicent entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Que faites-vous là ?

- On cuisine évidemment, vous pensez que des elfes de maison viennent cuisiner ou quoi ?

- On n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, répliqua Pansy.

- Comme c'est étonnant, soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux. Et vous, que faites-vous là ?

- Figurez-vous qu'on a rien à faire ici, alors on est descendu pour voir les autres pièces.

- Et bien, venez nous aider, répondit Ginny.

- D'accord... dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. »

Il était évident pour les deux Gryffondors que les Serpentardes n'avaient jamais cuisinées de part leur origine de Sang Pur mais aussi en voyant l'air perplexe qui se dessinait sur leur visages au vue des ustensiles de cuisine moldue.

A 19h30, l'heure à laquelle ils dînent habituellement, les élèves allèrent à la salle à manger du premier étage. Les élèves étant trop nombreux pour tous manger dans la même pièce, il y avait trois salles à manger dans l'immeuble, et dans deux d'entre elles, il y avait une grande et unique table. Tous pouvaient manger avec qui ils désiraient, selon leur affinités et par manque de place, des Gryffondors se retrouvèrent en compagnie de Serpentard. Les garçons commençaient déjà à se lancer des regards noirs quand, à leur plus grande surprise, ils virent Hermione et Ginny apportant les plats avec Pansy et Millicent ! Les garçons restèrent ainsi à les regarder, rigolant et emmenant les plats ensemble. Ce qui leur étonna encore plus, c'est que Rogue, qui s'efforçait de ne _jamais _croiser les élèves (surtout ceux de Gryffondor) arriva. Malgré ses pas assez discrets, les mouvements de sa cape, reconnaissable pour chaque élève, signalèrent la présence de leur professeur à table, et tous se retournèrent pour le voir. Il fit une grimace et lança un regard noir à toute la salle, et tous détournèrent le regard, à l'exception d'Harry, qui vouait une haine à Rogue bien réciproque et qui maintient son regard.

« Le professeur Dumbledore passera ce soir. et il tenait à que je sois là pour les... détails sur la « merveilleuse » année qui nous attend, dit-t-il de sa voix traînante.

- Vous venez manger avec nous, monsieur ?, demanda Hermione.

- Je le crains bien, Miss Granger, cracha Rogue en essayant de retenir son amertume face à Harry.

- Professeur, asseyez vous ici, répondit Hermione tout en prenant soin de désigner la place la plus éloignée de son meilleur ami. »

Draco se mit de soupirer de soulagement. Après tout, il devait bien reconnaître que Granger vient juste d'empêcher son parrain de commettre un meurtre. Non pas qu'il tenait au balafré, loin de là, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que la dernière chance de tuer Voldemort soit morte d'une façon aussi stupide car malheureusement, lui seul pouvait leur en débarrasser.

Juste au moment où le désert était servi, Dumbledore arriva juste derrière Rogue dans un crac sonore. Tout le monde se retourna et remarqua qu'il semblait plus épuisé que la dernière fois, ses nouvelles cernes apparaissant sur son visage pour preuve, mais malgré tout, son regard pétillant était toujours présent... Sûrement dut à l'idée de parler de cette « splendide » expérience chez les moldus pensèrent les Serpentards.

« Bonsoir, chers élèves et bonsoir à vous aussi, Severus, dit-il en recevant un salut chaleureux de la part des Gryffondors ainsi qu'un signe de tête de Rogue, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Les Serpentards eux, le saluèrent aussi de manière formelle, sans plus.

- Voulez-vous une part de gâteau, professeur ?, demanda Hermione en lui tendant son fondant au chocolat.

- Mais bien volontiers, Miss Granger !

- Professeur, je...

- Je sais ce que vous alliez dire, et je comprends tout à fait votre emportement passé. Après tout, je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité à propos de la destination.

- Je vous en remercie, souffla Hermione, soulagée de n'avoir eu aucune sanction.

- Au fait, votre gâteau est délicieux ! Ah oui, passons, continua-t-il en voyant l'agacement de Rogue. Comme vous le savez, demain est votre vrai premier jour de cours, si je puis dire. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le fonctionnement d'une école moldue, qui est aussi appelé...

- Lycée, monsieur.

- Merci, Harry. Un « lycée » comporte donc quelques similitudes avec Poudlard. Bien évidemment, des cours y sont tenus ainsi que des contrôles, rétorqua-t-il tout en souriant. Il est évident que n'ayant jamais fait ces cours, vous devrez vous mettre à niveau et votre nouveau professeur principal, le professeur Rogue ici présent vous y aidera, tout naturellement.

- Excusez moi, professeur, mais comment Rogue pourra-t-il nous aider à rattraper notre retard si lui-même ne connaît pas pas ces cours ?, se permit de demander Harry.

- Qui vous dis que je ne les connais pas, Mr Potter...

- Que...

- Et maintenant, le coupa Dumbledore, permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de mathématiques, Severus Rogue. »

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il était surtout dut au fait que la plupart d'entre eux ne savait en aucun cas ce qu'était les maths. Seuls quelques élèves de Gryffondor, dont Harry et Hermione, restèrent bouche bée. Des clappements se firent entendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire tout en clappant énergiquement des mains. Hermione essaya bien de lui en dissuader en lui foudroyant du regard mais il n'en avait cure. L'occasion était trop belle pour lui. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé échapper !

« Potter, cessez de faire cela ou je vous retire 50 points, fulmina Rogue.

- Mais _Professeur_, je ne faisais que vous félicitez pour votre nouveau poste.

- Laissez-le donc, Severus, après tout Harry ne voulait que vous féliciter comme il vous l'a dit, commença Dumbledore avec un sourire mutin. Je peux vous l'assurer...

- Professeur, que va-t-on étudier là-bas ?, demanda Ron.

- Des mathématiques bien entendu, de l'anglais, de l'espagnol, de l'histoire, de la chimie, de la biologie d'après ce que j'ai retenu et du français, car vous êtes en France après tout.

- Il n'y aura pas sport, monsieur ?, espéra Pansy.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, j'allais oublié, le sport ! Vous allez découvrir de merveilleuses activités là-bas... »

Après les diverses indications de Dumbledore plus ou moins utiles, il alla dans les deux autres salles qui faire part aux autres élèves de ces informations et avant de les quitter, il leur prévint qu'il viendrait une ou deux fois par mois pour savoir où ils en étaient.

* * *

><p>Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle pensa à ce début d'année. A ses parents. A ses amis. Et puis à Malfoy aussi. Quelle étrange évolution dans leur rapports... Ils étaient passés de la guerre à l'armistice. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à cause de ces nouveaux cours aussi. Après tout, elle se devait bien de garder sa place de première de classe.<p>

Lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà 6h30 du matin. Zut, quatre heures de sommeil à peine, pensa-t-elle. Se doutant bien qu'elle devait être la seule réveillée, elle se chargea de réveille son homologue en le secouant avec son bras et il grogna en signe de réponse. Malfoy se leva avec difficulté et se prépara tandis qu'Hermione alla se doucher. Étant préfets-en-chefs, ils allèrent réveiller les autres en toquant sur chaque porte. Il quittèrent leur immeuble une heure plus tard, tous vêtus en moldus et chacun ayant un sac à dos. Certains avaient même leur petit-déjeuner dans leurs mains, étant l'heure tardive à laquelle ils s'étaient levés.

Enfin arrivés à Saint Andrew, ils passèrent par la cour de récré ainsi que les longs couloirs d'un des bâtiments pour enfin arriver à destination : la salle de classe. Rogue, comme à son habitude, entra et fit claquer la porte. Excepté que l'habituel froissement de cape n'arriva pas à leur oreille. Leur professeur était de forte mauvaise humeur car lui aussi devait porter une tenue moldue pour passer inaperçu... Et cette mauvaise humeur empira quand il vit le sourire moqueur de son élève _préféré_, Harry Potter.

« Il est évident que pour la plupart d'entre vous, les matières scolaires magiques n'ont aucun sens pour vous, alors je m'attends bien évidemment au pire en ce qui concerne les matières scolaires moldues... »

Bien. On commençait de façon réjouissante... se lamenta Hermione. Il semblait être capable d'être pire qu'à Poudlard.

« ..Mais il est évident que je suis contrains de vous apprendre ces cours afin de vous mettre à niveau pour être répartis dans des classes.

- Attendez, êtes-vous en train de me dire que l'on va se retrouver avec des moldus en cours.

- Je le crains bien, Mr Malfoy... Bien commençons ce cours. »

C'est ainsi que trois longues heures passèrent qui fut horrible aussi bien pour Harry et Hermione, qui eux savaient déjà toutes les bases. Mais aussi pour Rogue, qui a passé une heure à expliquer les bases en mathématiques à certains élèves. A 11h, la sonnerie retentit au grand soulagement de tout le monde, y compris Rogue. Ils allèrent vers la cantine et se dispersèrent. Hermione y croisa Jean et s'excusa car elle n'avait pas pu venir au restaurant et au parc avec lui et ses amis.

« C'est pas grave Jane, tu devais être fatigué par ton voyage. Et puis je te connais assez pour dire que tu devais commencer à stresser pour cette rentrée.

- Mais absolument pas !, tenta Hermione... Bon, peut être un petit peu.

- Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr que tu pourras au moins te retrouver seconde de ta classe ?

- Et pourquoi donc seconde, je t'en prie.

- Si tu es dans ma classe, sois sûre d'avoir de la concurrence.

- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit-elle en lui mettant une tape dans le dos. Alors, tu as une petite amie ?

- Plus maintenant en tout cas... Disons que les relations à longue durée et moi ça fait deux.

- Je veux bien te crois, Jean !

- Et toi, t'es-tu trouvée un petit ami ? »

Les joues d'Hermione commencèrent à s'empourprer. Qu'elle parle de cela avec son meilleur ami, elle l'acceptait volontiers, mais que tout le monde l'observe et même Rogue qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, c'était autre chose.

« Euh, et bien...

- Oh, tu ne t'es trouvé personne ? Pourtant tu pourrais, tu sais !

- Mais...

- Chut, ne dis rien...Ne me dis pas que tu continues à avoir le béguin pour Sam comme au primaire !

- Non, absolument pas !, scanda-t-elle tout en ayant des joues couleur rouge soutenu.

- Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur. C'est pas que ça me gêne mais je n'aimerais pas me retrouver au milieu de vous deux à tenir la chandelle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Je sais, les études d'abord, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Tout à fait. Et puis, tu sais ce n'était qu'une amourette d'enfance.

- Je sais. Mais dans le cas où tu voudrais un petit ami, je suis là pour toi, lança Jean.

- Sans façon, répondit-elle »

Draco, ainsi que tous les autres, regardèrent cette conversation silencieusement. Ce Jean et elle avaient une relation bien particulière mais ils ne semblait pas y avoir un quelconque aspect amoureux. Par contre, ce qu'il trouvait intéressant c'est le fait que Granger ai eu ce Sam comme premier amoureux. Le soir allait s'annoncer intéressant : il avait enfin de quoi parler pour avancer dans sa petite investigation.

Les heures suivantes passèrent lentement, en grande partie à cause des cours d'espagnol et de géographie. Tous les élèves confondaient guerre mondiale et guerre des trolls. _Pitoyable_, pensa Rogue. Et même s'il ne le disait pas à haute voix, il le montrait bien.

Cinq heures sonna. Les élèves, raccompagnés de Rogue, allèrent à leur immeuble. Après le dîner, tous allèrent se coucher, éreintés par cette journée de cours. Draco n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à parler qu'Hermione s'était déjà endormie, encore vêtue de sa tenue de la journée. Il regarda donc ses cheveux bouclés avant de s'assoupir, trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

* * *

><p><em>Ce cinquième chapitre est ainsi terminé :) Je tiens à dire que si vous êtes dans le doute, non Hermione n'est plus amoureuse de Sam, et réciproquement, je trouve ce triangle amoureux avec eux et Draco un peu trop évident et puis en général, les triangles amoureux sont ennuyeux. Mais je peux vous dire que la relation HermioneSam est un peu plus complexe que celle entre Hermione et Jean, qui est selon moi, assez fraternelle et bonne enfant._

_Laissez donc un review pour donnez votre avis !_


End file.
